Since Sex Got Easier to Get, Love Got Harder to Find
by Twilight Warrior 1994
Summary: Not in this case.


_**Random, unashamed Seaarrow smut. Because there just isn't enough of it.**_

* * *

Kaldur'ahm is without a doubt the best lover I have ever had, probably ever will be, and hopefully will be the last. This is the reason why: Kaldur loves being in control.

Now that might sound weird to you, so let me explain. He's not into like bondage, domination, kinky fetish crap like that. And since I had to explain to him about birth control and condoms, I'd be surprised if he any idea what that was. No it's more like... well like right now for instance.

He's shirtless, and I'm in my underwear with my panties down around my ankles. My bra is basically two scraps of hot pink lace held together with hot pink string. Same for my panties. It's the useless boob dazzler that every woman has. You know, the kind that's made from fairy hair and angel wings. It offers no support, structure, or function in the slightest. But it's oh so pretty.

The only reason I'm wearing it is for him. I'm not sure why though because he doesn't get off on that sorta thing. Then again, his eyes did get a little bigger and he got kinda quiet when he saw it.

Anyway, he's on his knees in front of me, running his tongue over my folds, sometimes stopping to press it deep into my entrance, flicking my clit back and forth like a switch. It's not gonna be much longer before I come. His hands are on my hips, holding them against the wall. And every time I try to move them for a little more stimulation, he pulls back and gives me this sly look I had no idea he was capable of producing.

That's his thing. He takes his sweet time, holding me down all the while. Sometimes he lets up and I return the favor. In spades. But more often than not, it goes like this. Most would think him amazing in bed just looking at his body. Certainly no one who knows him would think he could. Or would.

Our first time... well lets just say the things Kaldur did made me doubt his claim that he was a virgin.

He once told me that making me happy made him happy. Given that he was sucking on my breast like a newborn baby while rubbing my clit while I was coming down from my first orgasm at the time, I found it a little weird. But hey, I love any chance to make Kaldur happy. So I don't complain. Much. But sometimes my general nature gets the better of me.

I sigh when I finally come. I take the chance to speak. He's also the only lover I've ever had to beg. Or tried to beg anyway. "Kaldur." I swallow and try again."Kaldur." Kaldur's also the only lover who has ever reduced me to this. Quivering beneath him, barely able to form an actual sentence.

He moves his lips back over mine, mostly because he knows that me tasting myself on his tongue makes me weak in the knees, before telling me "Good things come to those who wait, Beloved." Beloved. Just hearing it from him does all kinds of things to me.

He runs his hands down my shoulders, taking my bra straps with him. He kisses my shoulders, partly with teeth, leaving his own invisible brand on me. I don't complain at all. If my teeth could make a dent on his skin, I'd have done it a long time ago.

I have his pants around his ankles in seconds. Then I reach for his erect member, rubbing up and down as slowly as possible. He stands still and has full body shudders, then gives this look, like he's thinking _you traitor_. I give him his own sly look. Let him get a little pleasure too. He's the first lover of mine I've ever really wanted to pleasure.

He groans and reaches for my hand, pressing my wrist against the wall. The head of his erection presses into my entrance. He looks at me and gives me that aforementioned sly look. Clearly, he's gonna make me pay a little. And damn does he.

He slides his length along my center, sometimes rubs his fingers along to. But he doesn't go any deeper. And I roll my hips, I press at his. But he's a rock. And I can feel that he leaking precum. He's just as ready as I am.

Finally,** finally**, he fully thrusts himself into me, half crushing my lips with his simultaneously. I don't complain. He lifts me a little higher against the wall, high enough that I can wrap my legs around his waist with my arms around his shoulders. Then it's just us. We are the only two people on the Earth. The world outside does not in any way exist.

I'm flying even before his erection hits my spot, so when it does I'm all but gone. A few more hits does it completely. I sigh again at my release. I feel Kaldur emptying into me, and his own sigh tells me everything.

I know we forgot the condom. I can feel it. It's not the first time. I'm on the pill. Except for this one time I forgot. Oh well. To late now.

He kisses me again, and still attached moves us to my bed. I'm still wearing the Boob-Dazzler. I'm annoyed when he pulls away from and out of me to pull the blankets over us, but I don't voice it. It's December in Gotham. There's like three feet of snow on the ground. Even the bad guys with any sense stay inside if they can help it.

That thought reminds me of mom. She got stuck with the graveyard shift tonight, which is why Kaldur is here. Sometimes I feel like crap. The only reason she leaves alone in a place like Gotham is because she trusts me. I mean, she knows Kaldur and I are a couple, but about the sex? I think not.

She might be okay with her teenage daughter running around Gotham in the dead of night in tights and a mask hunting the scum of the scum of the earth, but her teenage daughter having a better sex life than her? Not so much.

"Are you alright Beloved?" Kaldur asks me this every time afterwards, because sometimes he slips up with his Atlantean strength. And it's not like I mind when I wake up in the morning and feel little twinges of pain in between my legs telling me that I'm gonna be walking a little funnier than normal, or that it's a cover-up day because bruises shaped suspiciously like webbed hands are beginning to form.

"Just fine." He pulls me as close as possible, runs his hand through my hair best as he can with the webbing between his fingers. This is another of his things. He pulls my hair free from its ponytail before I'm even undressed. It was a little annoying at first but I don't complain now. His hand runs up and down my spine, shooting a tingling sensation through me.

Time for a little payback.

"Wonder what the team would think of your bedroom performance, hmm? Leader." He's blushing. I can feel the heat coming from him. He answers "I would be surprised if they were not already aware." It's true. We're not exactly telling the world, but there have been a few close calls around the Cave. Like this one time in the summer I wore these short shorts and thin cotton tank for my civies.

Another thing about Kaldur no one would think possible. His impatience rivals that of any teenage boy. He got me alone the first chance he got, turned me around to the wall and, nearly ripping my shorts off of me, with no foreplay in the least, shoved his erection into my entrance.

Of course in a few more months we're gonna have living proof of our sex life.

Anyway, I'm tired now. Exhausted. Between the usual crime fighting and Kaldur, it's been a long day. I roll over onto my side, reach back for Kaldur's hands and pull them over my waist and under my neck. I'm out in no time.

Kaldur looks at his beloved for a long time after. He does so because Artemis asleep never ceases to amaze him. He had thought that she would sleep the way she lives. Loudly and all over the place, with tossing and turning and uniteligible mumbling every few minutes. Instead she sleeps like... well, like the dead.

Once her head meets the pillow and her eyes close, they don't open until her alarm clock sends out it's shrill, annoying blare in the morning. Maybe she rolls over once, without opening her eyes or really awakening, but that's it. And there's no mumbling. Sometimes Kaldur can barely hear her breathing.

The love he felt for Tula is a lit match compared to the wildfire he feels for Artemis. He lets his hand rest splayed out on her waist. For now it's flat still. For now. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He falls into the world of dreams soon after.


End file.
